The King's Vessel
by K.Amethyst
Summary: Under the bustling loud Rukongai, she snatched away his red hair tie shortly after Yoruichi had done so. It was as though his whole world has been silenced, in his eyes was her fleeing figure that soon faded out just like the last bit of his pride. He snapped and chased after her. The beginning of their fate was the end of a tragic past.
1. The Sudden Transition

The opening eve of Christmas soon calls for an overnight shift at Kubo-sensei's house. I stretched my head high to the darkening sky, eyes narrowing at the sight of the glaring lights that adorned the beautiful lush tree. As I started picking up my feet walking to the direction of my workplace, I soon lamented at the tightening thought of having to spend Christmas Eve and birthday once again for the tenth consecutive year at Kubo-sensei's place.

Breathing out a thick air of white smoke, I watched as the vapor soon danced in its twisting shapes before it becomes invisible. "Kubo-sensei, you better make sure that Ichigo-chan wins his fights by the end of this week comes. I don't want to edit more panels of him throwing several more slashes and exchanging several more pangs from metals clashing altogether."

The rumble from nearby trucks throws a loud screech towards my ears, I winced at the noise rushing to cover my ears. Forcing myself to focus my attention at the incoming truck, my face paled as a force struck me near my guts. A scorching feeling of nausea raged inside me as my throat struggled to either swallow the sensation welling up my throat or spit it out.

A fleeting moment of intense pain soon gripped me by my head and a loud sound of crackle was heard. I thought for a moment to where the sound might have originated from. Then, I realized that possibly around five of my rib cage must have been shattered quite badly. My brows knotted before I quickly stabled my ground with my one still moving arm mildly injured from the crash.

From my blurring visibility, I was able to catch a few short figures passing through the truck. It may have been hard to see, but I was at most certain that the robes only Shinigami wears were right on their body billowing along the wind as sands of the wreckage flew by.

At that time, I didn't bother with the possible consequence of such matter. All I had in mind was the thought of missing out on my twenty-fifth birthday cake that Kubo-sensei's wife might have prepared for me secretly and how I would somehow...just somehow miss the feeling of coloring in and filling for the different shades to Ichigo's Bankai form.

In the end, I decided to swallow the blood that was urging to spit out simply because I thought the picture of my beautiful face painted in the splattering color of red wouldn't look so nice. Should the day Kubo-sensei decided to come and fetch my corpse, wouldn't he be in awe instead of griefing in intense sadness at the sight of my beautiful death? He did, after all, tell me that a hero might not be given a beautiful birth, but at least they must die an honorable beautiful death.

See, Kubo-sensei? I surely must not have disappointed you, right? It was then that I finally close my lids patiently waiting for my final breath to breathe its last.

But that moment never came.

Instead, the disconnection of my soul to my body was quite the odd sensation with a tingling touch to my senses. As I feel my feet gradually being lifted into the air, a rough voice suddenly commanded me in a soft lulling tone 'close your eyes,' which I did follow to do so.

One.

Two.

Three.

.

.

.

Minutes passed and eventually, I got tired of waiting. How long should I continue to close my eyes? Should I just fall asleep in this case? Is this possibly reincarnation? I didn't know. With so many questions and confusion flowing into my head, I slowly opened them again.

A gradual clear image of white entered my sight before I saw a male dressed in an odd style of clothing resembling that of kimono. The familiarity that the clothing has shown left a nostalgic feel to me but above all, the type of kimono worn couldn't escape my pair of eyes. It reminded me of the standard shinigami uniform designed by Kubo-sensei and me.

My pupils flashed to and fro around the room checking my surrounding status. Realizing that I was no longer in my previous location, I hurriedly checked own body for injuries. A brightly colored jinbei with a set of yasagao pattern immediately caught my focus and my initial plan was already thrown astray. My eyes hurriedly blinked, not once or twice but ten times.

"Do you have some incurable eye disease? Why do you keep on twitching your eyes like it's on a seizure?"

I swear that I could've felt my heart stopping its pump for a millisecond when I understood that I was in a place and in a body that I didn't belong to.

"Miyabi-san? Miyabi-san? Are you okay?"

The scene before me doesn't seem to be changing...am I hallucinating or possibly dreaming? Not bothering with the voice that was constantly calling out to me, I remained frozen on the spot.

"Miyabi-san! We must go back to the training grounds before master and mistress find out!"

Master? Mistress? The corner of my lips began twitching and soon inside my heart, a deep feeling of unrest was beginning to take place. I shot a glaring look at the male in front. "Hey, are you talking to me?"

"Yes!"

The male with a pair of pretty purple eyes was unfortunately matched with an almost half bald head. Yet, it was also the oddly positioned baldness that finally returned my attention to the present time and attracted my utmost focus. Perhaps he seemed to have noticed my attention being placed on him that from the corner of his eyes appeared two sparkling translucent dots.

"Then can you stop crying and tell me who you and I are?" I gave him a questioning gaze, one that took much effort to make. As a matter of fact, it seems like there is something wrong with my facial nerves since I couldn't move it in large motions.

A landing thud echoed within the room as the man landed on his fours. He knocked his head thrice by the wooden planks, each sound that ended up vibrating the chair which then was sent to me.

What does one typically find scary? Demons? Monsters? Ghosts? No, none of these. Any sane person seeing another human preforming illogical actions will honestly find it terrifying since they are unable to comprehend the meaning behind such illogicality. And I, above all humans can proudly declare myself as a sane and not an insane.

As such, when the male finally lifted his eyes to match with mine, I readied myself by gripping the bars to the back of my chair. A set of motions already laid out inside my mind waiting to be executed. Should the male in front of me dares to attack or do something disturbing, I wouldn't mind sending him straight to meet Kami-sama with the whack of the mighty chair!

The man pursed his lips hard, desperately trying to hold in his large droplets of tears. Yet, such emotions threw me off as my mind flipped through the many possible types of relationships that he and I could have had leading to such drama. And the only thought that threatened to remain was 'lovers.' I might not know how old I am nor how I currently look but I can guarantee that I might die of a heart attack should my guess come true.

"I know that you have forbidden me from calling your real name when we are outside, but Shurei-sama! How could you have forgotten about everything? Did those hooligans actually won the fight against you?!" He swiftly smacked his face two more times creating a red maple print right on the center of his cheeks before continuing on, "I am your most loyal servant, Ichinouji and you are my little mistress, Tennouji Shurei."

The tenseness of my body quickly dropped as soon as it arrived. So based on his words, I am from a noble family. Had I possibly accumulated rich karmas from several decades of my past life that I had lived two lives as a rich miss?

Ichinouji curled his brows with worry as he suddenly tackled my body with a hug. "Shurei-sama, have you perhaps lost your memories?!"

I gave a slight cough as I avoided his gaze. My heart beginning to accelerate in its speed as I fumbled through my mind to think of a possible excuse.

"I'm not sure but I think I have lost some of my memories." It's odd, why do I feel guilty when I am talking to him?

"Shurei-sama! You poor pitiful soul...it's all my fault! I shouldn't have allowed you to fight with the servants from the Kuchiki Clan. Even if you are one of the Tennoujis, fighting three against one is impossible for a ninety-nine years old child. They must have hit you hard on the head, right?"

While Ichinouji tearfully lamented, I nearly was shocked to death by the age I was. Ninety-two years old?! Isn't that qualified enough to be called a wise elder and not a child and most importantly, did he just mention Kuchiki? Oh kami-yo, where did you take my soul to?

Ichinouji's grip on me was tight so it took me a while to get him off. To quickly soothe his irrational emotions, I softly soothed him. "Ichinouji, how can I have lost my memories? I was merely testing your loyalty to me. You have passed my test. Well done! Even when I pretended to have lost my memories, you stayed true to me. You really are my lucky joy!"

Okay, I have exaggerated as much as I could. If this doesn't stop his irrationality, then I might as well bonk him in the head before threatening him to spill all the beans and leave.

"Really?! Shurei-sama, I'm so glad. I am really glad that you lied and that it wasn't real. Or else, how can I explain to master and mistress when we get back? Caring for you is my duty."

The constant sobbing and wailing along with the coming hiccups played a rather ear whacking melody. If he had gone on continuing to play his music, I couldn't promise that I would not have strangled him to death. "Hey, can you stop crying? I am tired of your wailing hiccups. If you are going to cry, cry properly. If you are having hiccups, have it properly. You are simply not talented enough to multitask on these things."

Perhaps my harsh words have stopped his weird cries but the next second, the immense joy eroding his face gave me a slight chill. "Miyabi-sama, I was actually still suspicious of you but hearing you say such words made me feel relieved. You are still as harsh as always."

To be honest, his response left me quite speechless. I have never in my entire twenty-four years of life heard of someone feeling happy for receiving harsh words unless they are a masochist. My mouth slowly started twitching. "How come you call me two different names before?"

As if my words have shocked him greatly, his mouth slightly gaped open. "I'm sorry, Miyabi-sama. I got too excited over your lie earlier that I forgot about the promise we made."

"Oh? Let me test you again, what and why was the promise made?" My inner senses were tingling as soon as he mentioned a prior promise that we made.

Ichinouji gave me a toothy grin before he proudly touted. "When we are home, you are Tennouji Shurei. When you are outside, you are Shurei Miyabi. And the reason is that you hated being confined to the responsibilities that Shurei-sama carries and wanted to be free like Miyabi-sama. That's why when you picked a fight with those mere servants, I didn't interfere. You once told me that a strong shinigami should be able to protect themselves no matter the age and circumstances they are in."

"Good. It seems like you still remember. Shall we head back now? I'm sure okaa-san and otou-san will be worried."

"Miyabi-sama, how come you are addressing master and mistress by a different title now."

I blinked twice, strained my face to force upon a smile as I jumped down from the chair and hurried to roped him away. He stood a few heads taller than me, and from this point, I was able to figure out that my physical appearance must've not correlated with my supposed age. My body didn't feel unnaturally stiff nor was my skin thin and filled with wrinkles. I stretched my palms out and found them with hints of several rough calluses as well as firm muscles attached to the arm in general. I wrinkled my eyebrows, the development of these hands can only happen if the user wields an object with much friction, the pressure causing the irritation to toughen the skin. I peeked back at Ichinouji, my gaze filling with caution. In fact, this whole situation seemed a bit bizarre.

Ichinouji tottered behind me, legs stumbling to stable on its grounds as my short legs sped its way up. We passed through the door that led to the entrance of the house we stayed in. Appearing from behind was an old lady with a considerable hunched back. She had a tight double bun atop of her head and when she spoke, it was raspy.

"Are the two of you leaving?"

Ichinouji bowed several times as a sign of apology. I followed him as I fixed my appearance, tidying it to present a better image.

"Obaa-san, thank you for allowing to stay for a short while."

The old lady gave a chuckle as she politely waved back. "This is what a civilian of Soul Society should do. You shinigami lots have risked life to protect us and this world from crumbling down into disorder. A small deed such as lending a room or a bed matters not for us."

It didn't come to my mind head first when the Kuchiki and the shihakushō were shown or mentioned but it all made sense if I put the pieces together. I had died and that was an unchangeable fact. The only reason why I could still be alive is if my soul is still unharmed and here. Then that could've only meant that I had taken over a body and the body existed in Bleach, Kubo Tite's creation.

I can slowly feel my face paling as I deduced further but why does my heart feel the adrenaline rushing through so fast? I pulled my hand to cover my hard kept smile. Believing that I had transmigrated into another's body is not as hard as believing that I went into a manga that I took part in creating. I wanted to laugh away this madness and perhaps after laughing, I would found out that I am pranked.

But that would never be necessarily the case.

I coldly gazed at Inchinouji as he conversed with the old lady, patiently waiting for him to finish. I had all the time needed, time was never a thing that can shackle me down. By the time he finished talking, I quickly grabbed him by the helm of his sleeves as we paced our way out. It was only after that we are out, I asked him in a serious voice.

"You mentioned something about the Kuchiki Clan earlier. Tell me more about it and how it came to this." I wasn't certain but the only Kuchiki that I will ever hear of in my life is the Kuchiki in Bleach. Namely five characters bearing this name surfaced forth: Kuchiki Byakuya, Rukia, Ginrei, Sojun, and Koga.

Ichinouji widened his eyes for a moment as he allowed for a bitter chuckle escape. He soon turned away from me, looking straight ahead. I didn't bother with his sudden change in expression. "So where should I start? I'll start from the beginning to how we ended up here. In the meantime, let's walk back to our family manor."

I nodded my head in agreement as he guided me into a certain direction where we soon mingled with the crowd.

"In about a few days is mistress' birthday. Miyabi-sama, you wanted to shop around for some nice gift to present to her. So this morning, you took me to Seireitei. After looking through the entire place, you were only able to find a bolt of fabric to be beautiful. However, we soon met an incident there where we found several servants from the Kuchiki house attempting to take the same bolt from us. Since we sneaked out of the Tennouji manor, we couldn't risk our identities. Which means that you and I were considered mere commoners to the eyes of the servants who were from one of the great noble clans. The only choice to get the bolt of fabric was by challenging them to a duel."

I nodded my head signaling for him to go on and while listening, I allowed my eyes to zoom around the surrounding setting. The familiar shapes of the buildings, the way it is colored, as well as the searing resemblance to the Edo era of Kyoto; there was just no way for me to deny their existence as well as their history.

"The duel obviously was won by Miyabi-sama but when you left, one of the servants sneaked an attack on you. I don't know what they did but you fell unconscious and so I had no choice but to bring you to rest in the nearest house I can find."

"I understand now. By the way, is this the Tennouji family manor?" I stood at a house, about the size of a normal two family house back in my world. Decent size and prettily decorated. I guess the Tennouji family manor is not bad.

Ichinouji looked at me for a while before sadly sighing. He shook his head and then pulled my arms along to the deeper side of the rectangular shaped gate. I stood erect, my head was held high and I followed the sight of the wide field that contained almost nothing but vegetables. When I stretched my head further, along the greenery was a wider encompass of the entire mansion. Compared to my current living lifestyle, my past life was nothing to this field of enormous property.

* * *

Hello and welcome to the first Bleach fanfiction of mine. It will be an OC x Byakuya ship and I can assure you that it will follow canon with the exception of some alterations. Enjoy and make sure to leave some love and reviews if you can!

P.S. No matter how light-hearted I start it as, all my fanfics will turn kinda dark...with angst. However, I hope everyone can still support it by continuing to read on as what will happen to Tennouji Shurei and what kind of role she will partake in for Soul Society.


	2. Tennouji Shurei is a Joke Character

I was wrong. I was deeply wrong.

When Ichinouji repeatedly said 'Tennouji,' I didn't deem it as that much of an importance since it wasn't mentioned in Bleach. That night when I slept in the bedroom about the size of three large rooms combined, I had a sudden dream about the past.

I was in a modern house with no tatamis or anything that resembled the Edo period. Diffused through the air was the smell of chocolate and strawberry. I followed the trail of scent and entering through the kitchen, I found a middle-aged lady back tied with a long tail of curled ink locks. The moment she turned around, adorned on her face is a bright warming smile. I thought I would never see her smile again after I died but it seems like my memories retained fragments of it.

"Taadaa! Look, it is the ultimate chocolate whipped strawberry ice cream cake that you loved so much! Happy twentieth Birthday!" While saying so, she took the cake placed on a serving platter and thoroughly showcased it. From behind her, Kubo-sensei appeared while holding a book that contained the distinctive logo of Bleach.

"Happy Birthday! This is my present to you!"

His wife giggled while she pushed Kubo-sensei's hands closer to me. I took the book, confused as I always would buy every volume that we published together and yet, I have never seen this cover with a beautifully drawn girl of white-hair and crystal blue eyes in it.

"What is this?" I asked. My face although delighted was also mixed with confusion.

"It is a special edition that exists with only five copies in the world. I gifted the four others away in a fan meeting and here is one more for you. I created her based on you and I wanted to express my gratitude for staying by my side and for being such a caring mother to Bleach."

I missed this feeling of warmth and I dearly missed the feeling of staying by Kubo-sensei and his wife's side. To me, they were more like my family than my biological family will ever be. I flipped open the cover and then into the first few pages. The book was a spin-off of other characters specifically those that don't affect the main storyline but is part of Soul Society. The girl on the cover was Tennouji Shurei, the only heir of the Tennouji Clan as well as the only offspring of the clan head, Tennouji Yasahi. Their family was small but every day was lively and full of love and affection.

As a young girl, Shurei harbored a vast amount of reiatsu. Considering how Tennouji is also one of the four great noble clans, it was normal as her ancestors were all the same. The spin-off proceeded to continue off of her personality, special powers, and even on her daily life in Soul Society.

A thought suddenly popped into my mind. If the Tennouji Clan was one of the clans to harbor vast amounts of reiatsu, why weren't they part of the Gotei 13? Kubo-sensei must've rushed his present for me and forgot about the scrutiny details leaving a hole in the structured plot. I couldn't help but feel an airy breeze living within me. My lips slightly upturned into a curve.

Tennouji Shurei lived a life that I would desire. A pair of doting parents and a slightly overprotective grandfather. She was truly the princess who had not only the appearance of one but also a demeanor of one. She was the ideal wife that any man would so-called desire and should I have been a male myself, I wouldn't mind marrying her.

As I soon got to the end of the book, there was a sudden time skip of about many years later. The Shurei that was drawn from every other panel no longer had white hair but rather had ink black hair shackled into a twin tail by an accessory. I still remembered how when I saw that image, I thought Kubo-sensei had attempted to troll me again. He always loved to prank me from time to time. This time, he has finally succeeded. On the very end of the page with the dark-haired Shurei, there was a tiny speech bubble that said:

 _'And so, Tennouji Shurei became a rebellious teen one day and decided to dye her hair black! She ran away from her mansion and shortly after began her next journey with an old pair of couple. The End._

 _P.S. you are fooled!'_

When the chirping of the birds signaled for the sun to rise, I could've sworn that I woke up with my back draped in cold sweat. Vibrating inside my head and ear was the disturbing laughter that Kubo-sensei would usually do.

I shook my head twice to clear my thoughts altogether and then reached for the hair tie that secured the bun atop my head. When I pulled the hair tie out, beautiful white soft locks cascaded down my back and overflowed my tiny shoulders. My heart immediately skipped a beat. Without caring for anything else, I ran out of the room barefoot trying to find a mirror.

The mansion overall was too large and with the sudden shock that I had, I could only head straight outside to the large green fields where a circle of water bank resided. The reflection in the water was a beautiful girl around the age of nine to ten, she had snow like hair that is straight and slightly curled by the ends. I looked at her as she looked at me. Her pretty blue eyes that twinkled with astonishment every few seconds.

I pinched my cheeks and the girl followed. It hurts. It actually hurts! This was for certain not a dream.

I didn't know what to do. What could I do? The series of events following yesterday was already enough for me to take in but what about the case of my present identity? First, it was transmigrating into another body, then it was transmigrating into the body who lives in Bleach, and now it so turns out that the body I went inside was actually the joke character that Kubo Tite made. If he had known of this, he would've been stuck in his bed for laughing six months straight. I didn't even need to picture it inside my mind, I know that he would laugh his ass off and tease me for such occurrence.

Kami-sama, what have I done to incur your wrath?

And to think that I was just a regular character! Ahh! How embarrassing, I want to dig a hole and bury myself so badly. The house that I mistook as the family manor was actually a residence for the Tennouji servants. By that point, I was certain about something. The cat was out of the bag. Ichinouji must have figured that I truly didn't have any recollection of anything and that I had lied to him before.

Shit. I didn't know I had messed up this badly.

I crouched down to the ground, head buried into my white robes. I didn't know how long I had maintained such a position but when I heard shouts and cries of my name being repeated, I knew I had to go. The moment I got up, my knees gave away almost too quickly. Luckily, I dropped into a warming embrace of a sturdy chest. I looked up to my savior, a charming male with an appearance of being in his late twenties to early thirties. He also had white hair like mine, beautifully straight and tamer but his eyebrows contrasted to the white color of his hair.

My eyes immediately flickered. Ukitake Jushiro, captain of the 13th Division, part of the Gotei 13. He is the eldest son of a lower class aristocratic family and at shortly after birth had a fatal illness that caused his hair to turn white. He is one of my most favorite characters, one that held not only a noble heart but also a noble mindset and lived a path where he determines what is right or wrong unrestrained by the law.

"Oujo-chan, be careful when you are playing." He smiled gently at me. In fact, so gentle that the corners of his eyes creased along into a beautiful crescent shape.

"..." I opened my mouth but when I realized I didn't know what to address him as I silently closed them once more.

Ukitake-san? No, it sounded so formal. Jushiro-chan? I definitely couldn't call him with such familiarity. I may understand him like no other would, but he doesn't seem to know me. Oji-san? But, he is too charming to be called an uncle... Onii-san? No, he is my son to be exact. I created him along with his father, Kubo Tite.

So after about a few minutes of internal conflict, I decided to just say something. "Uhh...hey." Shit, it sounded too rude.

Ukitake didn't seem to mind or rather he was never the type to get angry or annoyed easily. "Can you walk?"

I looked at him then looked back at my legs. Before pursing my lips, I shook my head. He kindly obliged as he switched hands to carry me in a princess style. I was so sure that my internal self must've been screaming in delight as he carried me with such care. To be honest, my legs were just a bit sore but they were completely fine. If I had been given a minute of rest, I was pretty sure that I could've walked alongside him. It's truly a pity that I was born with a shameless personality. If the heavens have bestowed upon such a good chance, why not take full advantage of it?

Ukitake placed his full attention on walking back to the large manor while I placed my full attention on examining every little detail that was on his face and even hands. He had a clean ivory face, one that was free of all sorts of blemishes and possibly with a skin much better than even females themselves. When he walks, his pair of hands would slightly brush harshly on my skin and I would be able to feel the firmness of his calluses from the many years of his shinigami career.

I knew my lips were smiling but it seemed to be limited in how much I could've stretched it.

"Shurei-sama! Shurei-sama!"

Turning my head to Ichinouji who seemed to on the verge of tears upon not seeing me for how ever long it has been, I tapped Ukitake by his shoulders signaling for him to let me down. He also seemed to have caught hold of my meaning as he gently placed me on my feet and it was only after confirming that I wouldn't fall down again had he let go of his arms that encircled around me.

"Ichinouji, I'm here."

Ichinouji although relieved tearfully ran over to get me. He tightly embraced me within his lean yet strong arms that shook with his every whimper. I quietly patted him on the back, assuring him that I was completely fine.

"Shurei-sama, you can't wander around anymore. You don't know anything!"

I tilted my head to the side, not comprehending his words at all. "What do you mean?"

"It's late. We must report back to master and mistress that you are found and is fine." He didn't even bother to look up nor cared to attend Ukitake as he was overly worried about me. As he pulled me along one arm, I looked up to Ukitake who was patiently smiling with much joy and pulled him with my other free arm. Perhaps he didn't expect such an action but when he felt a slight tug by the index finger, I swore that I could've spotted a flowery aura surrounding him.

Like this, our mimicry of a train being pulled along was established as Ichinouji pulled me who was dragging Ukitake along.

We soon reached a larger building where the inside was widely spaced. Standing by the door is a neatly dressed lady who had purple colored hair with golden eyes and sitting on the inside was a male with blue hair and crystal blue eyes. The lady is none other than the mother of this body and the male is

the father. Tennouji Yuki hurriedly came to receive me, the sound of her heels clashing against the concrete floor. When she saw the scene of me interlinking hands with two males and particularly one of the males whom she was unfamiliarly acquainted with, a surprising look painted her eyes.

"Ukitake Jushiro-san?"

Ukitake nodded politely with respect. Once to Tennouji Yuki and once to Tennouji Yasahi. Yuki then promptly gripped me by my arm as she scooped me up. I followed forth by comfortably laying my head on her shoulders close to her neck. She reminded me of Kubo-sensei's wife, bearing the same gentle demeanor and having the same feeling of motherhood.

She reminded me of my past desire. The yearning of a mother and when Yasahi came to pat my head, I nudged against the large palm of his. The feeling seemed so foreign yet so warm.

"Ukitake-san, please come in."

Ukitake Jushiro is very well known in Soul Society and the honor he carried behind his name was enough to make him become respectful for even the four great noble clans despite his lesser noble birth. He was also one of the two first graduates from Shino Academy to get a captain position. However, I couldn't make out a single cohesive conclusion as to why he is here.

"Are you here to represent Genryūsai Yamamoto?"

Ukitake nodded his head. He turned to face me and then smiled. "Is she perhaps the heir of the Tennouji Clan?"

Yasahi's gaze landed on me softly as he nodded. "She will be succeeding me as the twentieth head of the Tennouji Clan."

"Then, is it suitable for her to be here?"

As though Yasahi understood Ukitake's words, he responded with a hesitating silence before finally breaking out with an order. "Ichinouji, bring Shurei outside to play."

A feeling of suspicion arose within me. I knew at that point that Ukitake must have arrived with a motive in regards to Soul Society. I turned my body away, expecting Ichinouji to take me out of the room but contrary to what Ichinouji was told to do, he knelt down in front of the three adults with a face full of guilt and grief.

"Ichinouji, what's wrong?" Yuki asked. The only moment when a servant kneels is when they do commit a grave sin and wish to be forgiven.

"Master, mistress, I am terribly sorry for what I have done."

"What did you do?"

"I have caused Shurei-sama to lose her memories."

If one could describe the feeling of wanting to kill someone so badly, then that is the feeling that I'm going through now. I knew I fucked up when I mistook the tiny house for the Tennouji family manor, but I would've never thought Ichinouji would be such a straightforward honest male. He actually snitched on me!

Yuki and Yasahi immediately flicked their sight to meet mine while Ukitake allowed his face to settle with a pair of widening eyes. At that moment, I wish I could turn invisible.

"Shurei, is it true?!" Yasahi was particularly worried. He seemed as though I was near-deathbed. I guess it would make sense for him to feel this way if I was going to become the next head of the clan. If this body did lose its memory, it would be ninety-nine years worth of memories. Unfortunately, the original host didn't but instead was taken over by me. That means I never even experienced those ninety-nine years worth of being Tennouji Shurei.

I coughed out a laugh. "That is really funny Ichinouji! Isn't that right? Haha-ue, chichi-ue."

"Haha-ue...chichi-ue? But Shurei-sama, this afternoon you called master and mistress as okaa-san and otou-san!" Ichinouji was having a tough time trying to stay convinced with my words. And the only thing that I can do was bluff my way through.

"I told you that I was playing with you. Why did you have to take everything so seriously?"

"I..."

"Well, we shall excuse our self." I faced the three adults in the room and gave a small bow of respect before continuing on, "I will come back later when dinner is served." With that, I quickly grabbed Ichinouji by his sleeves and dashed straight out of sight.

Transmigrating is a serious matter in topics relating to souls and reincarnation. Especially since this is Soul Society where shinigami is practically littered from every corner of the streets to every floor. If they found out that a regular human soul has accidentally gone inside another soul's body, wouldn't they summon Mayuri Kurotsuchi to dissect me up?

In any case, knowing nothing about the Tennouji house beyond what Kubo-sensei had written for me is sure a troublesome case. I took a sideways glance at Ichinouji whose eyes stared at me like a hawk is to its prey.

If I thought I could've gotten away with my usual behavior and etiquette, then I would have truly insulted Ichinouji's intelligence. Ichinouji caught on quickly to the sudden change in manners. He saw the change in walking style, and he saw through my flittering eyes that never stayed in one position.

So I came up with a decision to have him assist me while I am getting my way around the world of Bleach. I needed to know what time period I am in so that I will understand what canon events will happen. I needed to know what the Tennouji Clan supervises under if they part of the four noble houses. More importantly, I will need Inchinouji if I want to navigate myself around Soul Society and check up on my children who I had helped to create alongside Kubo-sensei for a total of ten years worth of blood, sweat, and tears.

If I were to live my second life as Tennouji Shurei instead being Kubo Tite's assistant, then I will need more wits than I can offer. Compared to any one of the characters in Bleach, I am by far the youngest with the mental age of age of twenty-four.

One thing for certain is that the plan must commence now.

* * *

Well, two releases to get the series started. I will be back with more. It is actually a lot easier to write in the first person's pov but the reason why I specifically chose to write in such a way for this fanfic is because of my oc's circumstance.

When Shurei addressed her parents as haha-ue and as chichi-ue, they are more of the formal terms of calling their parents. Haha-ue as mother and chichi-ue as father. These terms are rather traditional and most formally used for aristocratic families. Therefore, Ichinouji noticed such things so easily as Shurei who has been born and raised as a noble lady should be using these terms instead of the modern term or more of the commoner term of calling Okaa-san or Otou-san.

Comments, critics, or love? I will see you in the next chapter!


End file.
